Existing instant messaging (IM) clients integrate multiple accounts for the same user. For example, one IM client might integrate a user's AOL Instant Messaging (AIM) account, a user's Google Chat (gChat) account, and a user's Yahoo Instant Messaging (YIM) account. Each account has its own status, such as available, away, busy, disconnected, etc. Existing IM clients display a separate row in a window for each account. This consumes display space, which is especially problematic for smaller devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers.